


Vice

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: DominicDrabbles [2]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Dominic POV, Drabble, F/M, more or less onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo is his vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice

Echo is his only constant, his one weakness that holds true no matter the circumstances.

Innocent, empty, with damning, fleeting flashes of intelligence hidden as soon as appearing in chocolate.

How long has it been since he’s had chocolate?

Off mission, and his fury is for the Dollhouse – he only will take it down, not her, not ignorance- for the mission, DeWitt – always the wrong doll, always her – never for her.

His ire is only at the distresses she causes.

Not the way she continues to withstand his subtle, relentless assault. Surviving the reaper, twice.

Defeating him.

Maybe he wants her to.


End file.
